


Arrangement

by imodyssey



Category: League of Legends
Genre: Alternate Universe - K/DA (League of Legends), Choking, F/F, Kai'sa chokes Ahri in more ways than one, Smut, Strap-Ons, i really said be descriptive but not, kai'sa is shy sometimes, kaikali broism, there's ahrilynn if you squint, this is ahri's hoe era
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-14
Updated: 2021-02-14
Packaged: 2021-03-15 08:47:36
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 8,693
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29433372
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/imodyssey/pseuds/imodyssey
Summary: Ahri meets Kai'sa at a club and after a night of fun, she offers the dancer many more. Ahri was never good at following her own rules.
Relationships: Ahri/Kai'Sa (League of Legends)
Comments: 11
Kudos: 77





	Arrangement

**Author's Note:**

> Happy Valentines day my friends. A couple things before reading: this fic was inspired by [this](https://archiveofourown.org/works/29099706). If you haven't read it go read it right now omg. Also [this](https://twitter.com/Noly_CS/status/1352729385477017601?s=20) is what Kai'sa was totally wearing in the club because I scream. Have fun!

Ahri loved taking to the city at night, not being bogged down by the stress of work, and if she was able to avoid paparazzi while doing it, then it was all the better. Although, the speed Evelynn was driving at made her stomach twist and turn more than the alcohol she would consume tonight. Evelynn pulled into the reserved parking spot at the back of the club, getting out and walking to the passenger side offering Ahri her hand. It made her smile, Evelynn; always the gentlewoman.

They entered the VIP entrance to the club and were met with the smell of alcohol, smoke, and the obnoxiously loud music. It was livelier than usual, the air buzzing with energy. Ahri had a feeling it was going to be a good night.

She grabbed a booth while Evelynn went to the bar to get them a couple drinks. This was the boring part of the night; people watching. Eyes roving over the crowded dance floor until she found something interesting. Ahri disliked mingling with people when she didn’t have to. Those who recognized her would vie for her attention and sometimes would bother her to the point she had to call the bouncers to kick them out. 

Evelynn returned, sliding around in the curved booth to sit next to Ahri, placing a glass down in front of her, some typical fruity thing she always liked. They had a perfect view of the dance floor and people watching was always a bit more fun with Eve, pointing out someone with goofy dance moves and hearing her friend's hearty laugh always made her smile. Soon they had seen all they could see, and Ahri turned to engage in casual conversation. People came and went as they talked through the night, slowly sipping on their drinks before turning their attention back to the floor.

Ahri spotted her almost immediately, tall, handsome, and honestly dancing way too good for a place like this. She was already interested and wanted nothing more than to wrap the woman around her finger and take her home.

“Find something already?” Evelynn asked, sipping on her drink.

“Maybe.” She replied, pointing the woman out to her friend.

Evelynn hummed, playing with her straw. “She looks like your type. You might be able to sink your teeth into her.”

Ahri rolled her eyes, Evelynn always made things seem like some animalistic hunt of predator and prey. Maybe she wasn’t too far off. Clubbing was their favorite pastime together and it was pretty rare for them to not walk out with another girl draped across their arms, sometimes one each and other times one for the both of them. Ahri had no interest in dating; it was messy and most of the time people were fake and only after her for her money. Evelynn was one of the only real friends Ahri had managed to gain over the years, she was loyal, honest, and would drop everything in a heartbeat if Ahri needed her, but also wouldn’t hesitate to call her out when she was being shitty.

Ahri watched as the woman made her way off the dance floor and to the bar. “There’s my chance.”

“Go get her.” Evelynn said, lightly smacking Ahri’s ass when she stood up.

Ahri turned around, meeting her friends hungry gaze with a smirk. She walked past the mass of bodies on the dance floor to the bar taking a seat right next to her target. She was even prettier up close, hard cheek bones and soft eyes. The woman received a purple dragon martini while she ordered a strawberry sunrise. Ahri leaned close enough that she could hear her over the blasting music.

“Come here often?”

The woman smiled, a bit of a flush on her face, “No, but I can for you.”

The bartender placed Ahri’s drink in front of her and she took the straw between her lips. This woman didn’t seem like she was going to play hard to get. A little disappointing; Ahri always loved the chase.

“I’m Ahri, would you like to dance?” She asked, leaning forward and placing a hand on the woman’s knee.

The woman eyed her hand briefly. “Kai’sa. There’s nothing I would like more.”

Ahri quickly downed the rest of her drink, setting the glass on the bar before grabbing Kai’sa’s hands and tugging her to the dance floor. She didn’t realize how tall Kai’sa was until she stood up from slouching on the bar stool. She pulled them into the middle of the floor so the other woman would be forced as close as possible to her, no escape.

Kai’sa hands were roaming around her hips and Ahri could feel the part of herself that came out to play. She was no stranger to dancing, but Ahri enjoyed the way Kai’sa guided her movements, feeling her breath on the back of her neck.

Kai’sa rolled her body against her own and Ahri could feel her arousal growing. They danced for quite some time, enough that Ahri began to start feeling winded. The music in the club was so loud, but she still managed to talk loud enough that Kai’sa could hear her.

“You wanna get out of here?”

Kai’sa didn’t respond at first, opting to spin Ahri around to face her, her hand on the small of Ahri’s back, flesh warm against her open back dress, grinding their hips together. “Your place or mine?”

“Mine preferably.”

Kai’sa broke away from Ahri, leaning down so she could hear her. “I’m actually here with a friend so I’m gonna tell her that I’m leaving. I’ll meet you out front?”

Ahri nodded, making her way through the crowded dance floor to where Evelynn still sat in the booth, eyes roving over the moving bodies.

“Leaving so soon?” She asked, swirling her drink.

“Yeah, don’t wait up, this one's mine.” Ahri said, draping her jacket on her shoulder.

Evelynn chuckled, her amber eyes sparkling, “Stay safe.”

Ahri squeezed her hand in goodbye before making her way to the entrance. Kai’sa was leaning on the side of the building when she came out, straightening up when Ahri walked over to her. A couple men tried approaching them while they waited for their uber but were deterred by Kai’sa’s intense glares and aggressive body language. It didn’t take much longer after that for their ride to arrive, Kai’sa opening the door for Ahri, before sliding in herself.

Kai’sa tried to make small talk but Ahri was having none of it, pressing a finger to Kai’sa’s lips silencing her, gliding over to her side of the car and all but climbing into the other woman's lap. She leaned forward, and could practically taste Kai’sa’s martini still on her lips. Ahri placed one hand on Kai’sa’s jaw, the other sliding down her dress shirt to the tell tale sign of muscle underneath the too tight silk. _Interesting,_ Ahri thought. She was grateful for the uber driver ignoring them, not that she had any shame of course, but the poor driver took one look in the rear view mirror, sighed, and flipped it up.

A bump in the road knocked their heads together, Kai’sa hissing as she bit her own tongue, taking the opportunity to look out the window.

“Wait,” Kai’sa said, fully breaking away from Ahri to eye the mansions they passed. “Where are we going?”

“My house?” Ahri said, raising an eyebrow.

“You- you live here?! Hold on a second! Are you _the_ Ahri? Like, CEO of FOXY Cosmetics Ahri?” Kai’sa asked, her eyes wide, absolutely bewildered.

“I was surprised you didn’t notice sooner.” Ahri replied, using her thumb to wipe away a bit of her smudged lipstick.

“No way! My roommate and I own a bunch of your products,” Kai’sa was practically vibrating with excitement as she leaned into Ahri and pointed at her eyes. “I’m actually wearing the eye shadow from the latest set right now; Icanthian Purple is my favorite.”

Ahri let out a small giggle. Kai’sa seemed very genuine and she liked the idea of taking someone home who hadn’t already realized who she was. Sometimes you couldn’t hide being an A-list celebrity when your face was plastered everywhere, and especially when your vastayan heritage makes you stick out like a sore thumb on top of that.

Ahri remembered a story her parents had told her when she was little about their family history. Apparently gumiho's used to be able to eat the souls and memories of others, a trait that has long since disappeared from their bloodline. Ahri briefly wondered what Kai’sa’s soul would taste like; would it be sweet like candy, or go down bitter and broken?

It didn’t take too much longer for them to arrive at Ahri’s house, the security opening the gate for the car to drop them off by the door. Kai’sa stumbled out of the car as quick as possible to open Ahri’s door for her, the sentiment making her smile. She didn’t let go of Kai’sa’s hands until she had to fish her keys out of her jacket, unlocking the door and holding it open for her guest. Kai’sa briefly took in the white interior of Ahri’s home, minimalistic and simple, a stark contrast to what she thought her host actually was.

Ahri closed and locked the door behind her, turning back around to pin Kai’sa to the wall. Kai’sa was much faster, putting a palm to her chest and shoving her just as quickly, nearly knocking the breath from Ahri’s lungs.

Oh she was going to have a lot of fun with this one.

  
  


Ahri stared at the ceiling of her bedroom, her chest rising and falling rapidly, a little bit of sweat rolling down her face. Kai’sa lay beside her casually scrolling through social media on her phone, unbothered. Ahri was completely dumbfounded; it had been so long since she had found someone who had satisfied her quite like this that she didn’t even know how to react. The past several one night stands had been extremely unsatisfactory to the point she kicked them out of her house immediately. She wouldn’t mind if Kai’sa stuck around for the night to cuddle.

The thought barely had time to leave her head when she felt the bed dip next to her.

“Going somewhere?” She asked, grabbing Kai’sa’s hand before she could get too far, locking their fingers together. 

“Yeah I, uh, have work tomorrow.” Kai’sa said, sitting back down, idly playing with Ahri’s hand.

Ahri didn’t really believe her but it didn’t matter. She sat up, idly twirling her hair around her finger. “Can I get your number?”

Kai’sa froze for a second, probably going through some kind of internal debate. “Sure.”

Ahri grabbed her phone off the bedside table and passed it to Kai’sa.

“This was fun,” Ahri said, taking her phone back, adding a purple heart emoji next to Kai’sa’s name. “We should do it again.”

Kai’sa offered her a smile as she wiggled her pants on. Ahri watched her intently, a little sad when toned abs disappeared as she buttoned her dress shirt.

“See you later?” Ahri asked.

“We’ll see.” Kai’sa replied, slipping her shoes on and exiting Ahri’s room.

  
  


Ahri texted Kai’sa the following week for a coffee meet up, unable to stop thinking about the woman but she wasn’t sure if Kai’sa felt the same. Kai’sa was already at a table when she got there, idly tapping her fingers on the surface.

“Hey, thanks for meeting with me.” Ahri said, as she sat down across from her.

Kai’sa sat up straight, “No problem. What is this for? It’s not a date is it?”

Ahri frowned at the question. Would Kai’sa not have wanted to go on a date with her? Who wouldn’t want to go on a date with Ahri: the multi million dollar CEO to a globally successful company? Not Kai’sa apparently.

“No, it’s not a date. I want to make an arrangement with you.”

Kai’sa raised an eyebrow but didn’t say anything.

“I had a lot of fun last week, but I have no desire to be in a relationship, and something tells me you aren’t either, so I offer you this; let's make it a regular thing, no strings, no commitments. Are you interested?”

Kai’sa tilted her head to the side. “That night at the club, I really only wanted to have a one time thing. Long week you know? I just wanted to blow off some steam.”

Ahri’s face fell just a little bit, her ears falling flat on her head, if Kai’sa noticed, she gave no reaction.

“But,” she continued, looking a little nervously around the cafe. “I’d be lying if I said I wasn’t a little interested.”

Ahri perked up immediately, trying to contain the wagging of her tail as a ghost of a smile passed over Kai’sa’s face.

“Great!” Ahri exclaimed, clapping her hands together. “So here's my rules; one: no mixing friend groups. This could end up being a mess and we don’t need to drag other people into our business. When we hang out, it’ll just be you and me. Two: no mixing work and pleasure. You already know what I do for work and while I’ve had my fair share of scandals, I don’t really care to have anymore.”

“I doubt I would cause you any scandals,” Kai’sa said, raising a brow.

“I believe you. My only other thing is that I would want to hang out on a regular basis like friends. This doesn’t just have to be for hooking up.”

Ahri took the friend portion of friends with benefits very seriously. She may sleep around with them, but they were also their own person and she liked to know who she was really dealing with. More than that she was an extrovert, she liked being around people and fed off the energy of others so spending quality time with a friend was one of her favorite things to do.

They talked for a while after that, Ahri poking and prodding to learn more about Kai’sa. She discovered the woman was extremely passionate about dance and had strived to make it her career. The way Kai’sa lit up when she talked about it was amusing, and quite adorable. Kai’sa was much more reserved today than she was the night they spent together, apparently a little liquid courage had taken her confidence a long way. Ahri none too shyly offered the other woman a chance to come over to her house for the evening, but Kai’sa declined. 

They exited the cafe, Ahri heading to her parked black Lykan. This car was her baby, a gift from Evelynn for her birthday last year. She got in, watching Kai’sa as she stood by the bus stop down the road. _Does she not have a car_ , Ahri wondered. She started the engine, feeling its soft purr vibrate the vehicle before pulling up to the bus stop and rolling her window down.

“At least let me give you a ride home?” She asked.

Kai’sa looked around nervously as the passenger door opened, Ahri’s car having caught a bit of attention from pedestrians walking by. With a small sigh, she slid into the passenger seat.

“I prefer public transportation,” Kai’sa said. “It’s better for the environment.”

Ahri had to contain her eyeroll at such a dorky comment. As it turned out, Kai’sa didn’t live too far away from Ahri herself, a suburban housing district five miles away from Ahri’s more than modest house. She pulled into the driveway, a little sad to part ways as she wanted to learn more about Kai’sa, but there’d be plenty of time in the future. 

“I’m free next weekend. See you then?” She asked, none too shyly.

Kai’sa looked over with a smile as she stepped out of the car. “Of course.”

Kai’sa had grown accustomed to Ahri’s bougie taste in the time that she’d known her, but this time she had to hold her breath when Ahri drove them into a car dealership after one of her famous bank breaking mall shopping experiences. “Ahri, I don’t need a car and I refuse to let you buy me one.”

“I’m sorry Kai’sa but your roommates' little 2007 Honda Civic has to go.”

“It gets us where we need to go, what more could you ask for?”

Ahri rolled her eyes, pointedly ignoring the fact that she had to pick both of them up on the side of the road two weeks ago. “It gives me peace of mind knowing that either one of you will be driving something much safer.”

Kai’sa had long since discovered that Ahri buying people things was her type of love language, much like how Kai’sa cooked for people. 

“Akali likes the Honda.” She muttered.

Kai’sa ended up amusing Ahri by looking at different cars, the woman taking notes every time she seemed even a little interested in one of them. She still refused to sign any papers even with Ahri practically shoving her credit card in her hand.

Before the end of the week, Kai’sa came home to a 2021 Honda Civic in her driveway. It irked her a little that Ahri refused to listen to her, but Akali nearly screamed when she came outside.

“Friends with benefits?! More like sugar mommy, Kai’sa.”

“Oh my god, please shut up.”

Akali snorted, “Are you going to deny that your wardrobe has quadrupled?”

“She just likes buying her friends things.” Kai’sa said, rubbing the back of her neck.

There was no denying how much Ahri had been lavishing Kai’sa in the time they’d known each other, it was like second nature to the millionaire. Kai’sa made a pretty decent amount in her own profession that she was more than well off, she just didn’t like spending money. Ahri, on the other hand, was an entirely different story. She would accompany Ahri on shopping trips and if Kai’sa so much as looked at something, Ahri would take it off the rack. It bothered her at first, but she soon learned Ahri wouldn’t take no for an answer when it came to anything. 

Ahri always had a gift for her when they would meet up, some of them were big, some were small, and by this point she had just grown used to it. Kai’sa thought it was her way of flirting which Ahri did plenty of verbally, but she never returned it. They were just friends after all.

  
  


Kai’sa was in the kitchen trying to make her and Akali dinner when her phone kept repeatedly going off. “Akali! Come here please.”

“What’s up?” She asked, poking her head around the corner.

“My phone keeps going off but I have chicken all over my hands. Can you look at what it is for me?” Kai’sa asked, holding her hands out for emphasis.

“Sure.”

Akali walked over to the counter, grabbing her glass of water and taking a sip as she looked at Kai’sa’s phone. There were several notifications from Ahri.

“She usually doesn’t send that many texts at once, it must be an emergency.” Kai’sa said, looking over Akali’s shoulder.

Akali immediately spit out her drink upon unlocking her friend's phone and seeing several provocative pictures of Ahri clad in black lingerie with a message reading: _Had a special shoot today, thought you might be interested in seeing the results ;)_. Yeah, this was an emergency all right. Kai’sa encouraged Akali to keep scrolling through them while also telling her friend to avert her eyes.

“You guys aren’t even dating!” 

“Yeah but these weren’t meant for you! Stop looking!”

“She hasn’t responded yet.” Ahri said, tossing her phone on the coffee table, digging her feet under Evelynn’s legs.

“Probably because you just sent it.” She replied, smacking Ahri’s intruding feet.

Ahri had done a shoot today for Evelynn’s new lingerie sets and had her friend stay behind to do a couple extra pictures. They would occasionally model each other's products for fun but also because it boosted sales when the two CEOs teamed up.

Ahri and Kai’sa had continued going back and forth for a while, regular hangouts and hookups for the past year. They got along well enough, better than Ahri had with anyone in the past. She enjoyed being around Kai’sa, but the other woman seemed to be holding her at arm's length still. Kai’sa came over to her house every other week and used her kitchen more than Ahri ever had herself. They’d watch a movie, and either move to Ahri’s room or Kai’sa would leave right after the movie was over. Kai’sa always sat on the opposite end of the couch from Ahri, and she never made the first move. Every time they hooked up, she left no more than thirty minutes later, never spending the night. Ahri wasn’t sure why it bothered her, maybe it was because she was a cuddle monster, but they were just friends and as much as Ahri hated it, Kai’sa didn’t owe her any cuddling.

“You need to watch it though because you might catch feelings.” Evelynn said.

Ahri rolled her eyes, “Yeah right, like that would ever happen. She's just really nice and fun to tease every once in a while.”

Ahri’s phone vibrated on the table and Evelynn had to hold back her laugh at the way her friend almost leapt from the couch. There were so many things Evelynn wanted to say to Ahri in that moment, but sometimes saying nothing at all is better.

“What did she say?” She asked instead.

“‘Nice.’” Ahri replied, looking at Evelynn and pursing her lips.

\-----  
  


“I quit.” 

Ahri almost spit out her coffee. “I’m sorry, what?”

“I quit, Ahri,” Irelia repeated, crossing her arms. “I don’t know if you have some kind of weird competition going on with Evelynn again but she gave me a better offer to model for her so I’m going to take it.”

Ahri wished Evelynn was here so she could choke the bitch. “The shoot is in thirty minutes though, are you sure you can’t do just this last one?”

“Evelynn’s shoot starts in thirty minutes as well.”

Ahri sighed, pinching the bridge of her nose. She wanted to smack Evelynn. How was she going to find a model in thirty minutes? She could model it herself like she did every once in a while but she honestly didn’t feel like getting all decked out to stand around and have her picture taken repeatedly for three hours. Almost as if it was the will of the gods, Ahri’s phone buzzed on her desk. She almost ignored it for fear of something else spoiling her day, or to avoid a gloating text from Evelynn, but to her delight it was Kai’sa.

_Do you have a spot in your schedule for lunch today? I made sushi and have extra :)_

“You know what Irelia, you’re free to go because I already have someone else.”

Kai’sa walked into Ahri’s office twenty minutes later with a box of sushi and a big smile on her face. It wasn’t abnormal for her to drop by the CEO’s office on occasion, sometimes she brought Ahri homemade lunches and other times she just came to say hi.

“I have some good news for you Kai’sa; we can eat sushi together.” Ahri said, putting her hands together.

“Well I assumed that’s why you told me I could come here.” Kai’sa said, stopping midway from putting food in her mouth.

Ahri closed her eyes, taking a deep breath before putting on her best puppy eyes. “I have other news though too, how would you like to model for me?”

“You’re funny.” Kai’sa snorted, shoving a piece of sushi into her mouth.

“Kai’sa I’m being serious. I just had my star model quit and I need a replacement. Please? Come on.”

Ahri kept moving around her desk to catch Kai’sa’s gaze who was pointedly trying to avoid it. It was no secret that asking this was violating one of their agreements.

“It’ll be easy. You just stand there and look hot like you already do.”

A small blush creeped onto Kai’sa’s face. “I’m flattered. Are you sure this is ok?”

Ahri gave Kai’sa’s hand a small squeeze. “Of course.”

Kai’sa was a complete natural at modeling as it turned out. Everything she did held a kind of elegance and poise, her dancing skills clearly carrying over to other topics. Ahri had made sure to loosen her tie and unbutton her undershirt just a bit more before throwing her onto the set and letting Kai’sa work her magic. The only thing Ahri wanted the whole time was to tear the suit off of her.

Ahri herself even jumped into the shoot for fun, a couple poses alone and a couple where she draped herself over Kai’sa’s shoulders. At this point she couldn’t even remember what the shoot was for, she just enjoyed being around Kai’sa.

“You looked good out there.” Ahri said, tugging Kai’sa closer to her by the lapels of her suit jacket at the end of the shoot.

“Thanks, I’ve never modeled before but I also think I don’t ever want to do it again.” 

“That’s ok, I just needed a quick replacement. You can keep the suit by the way and don’t even tell me no.” Ahri said, patting Kai’sa’s shoulders. “I’ll also need you to stop by my office to sign some paperwork before you leave, please.”

Kai’sa nodded and headed toward the dressing room. Ahri went to the elevator to her office floor, ever grateful for the silence of having her work space away from everyone elses. She sat at her desk, going through graphs, spreadsheets, and boring emails about conferences when Kai’sa knocked on her door, sticking her head inside. Ahri held in a breath when Kai’sa fully stepped in, still wearing the suit from the photoshoot.

“Please, have a seat.” Ahri said, gesturing to the chairs across from her.

Kai’sa looked around, always expecting something to jump out at her every time she visited but it never did. Just like her house, her office was minimalistic.

“This is just a one day contract that we should have signed before the shoot but we were pressed for time,” Ahri said, placing two documents in front of her. “And this other one is an NDA basically saying that you can’t talk about anything from today until the magazine drops featuring the products.”

Kai’sa leaned over, carefully looking at the documents, her eyes widening a little at the pay agreement on the paper, before grabbing a pen to sign her name. She knew she didn’t need to read the contract front to back, Ahri wouldn’t screw her over especially with something as small as this.

Ahri wasn’t sure what made her do it, but the second Kai’sa finished signing the papers, she stood up and swiped her hand across the desk knocking everything off, careful to avoid her monitor in the corner. Kai’sa sat there with her hands up, completely dumbfounded as Ahri crawled on top of her desk, yanking the dancer forward by her tie.

“Do you want this?” She whispered against Kai’sa’s lips.

Kai’sa swallowed, “Well, you went through the dramatics of throwing everything off your desk so, I guess?”

“This is a yes or no question.” Ahri said. Consent is key.

Kai’sa’s eyes darted around the room, avoiding Ahri’s face. They’d done pretty scandalous things together before, but were they really about to do this in a semi-public setting?

“Yes.”

She could feel Ahri’s smile on her lips.

Ahri pulled Kai’sa away from her, the dancer whipping her mouth with the back of her hand as she stood, tugging Ahri’s skirt back over thighs.

“Do you want-”

“No no,” Kai’sa said, standing back and walking on the other side of the desk. “I’m good.”

“Do you wanna come over later tonight at least?”

Kai’sa grabbed her bag with the clothes she was wearing early today before heading to the door. “No, but I have a recital this weekend and I’d like you to come. It’s a pretty big production, I think you might like it.”

“I will definitely be there.” Ahri breathed, sliding off her desk and wobbling to her chair.

Kai’sa shot her a smile as she exited the office and Ahri could feel butterflies in her stomach; had Kai’sa always made her feel this way?

  
  


Ahri was on her way to Kai’sa’s recital when her phone dinged.

_Mixing business with pleasure, gumiho?_

She glanced at her phone seeing the text attached with a picture of the magazine FOXY sent out earlier today with Kai’sa’s stupidly gorgeous face on the front next to hers. It was times like these when she ignored Evelynn on purpose because she always knew the woman loved being right. Perhaps ignoring her only made her ego bigger.

The auditorium was huge and already filled to the brim by the time Ahri arrived. Akali had saved a seat for her in the front row, the girl bouncing in her own at the sight of Ahri.

“Glad you could come,” Akali said, leaning close so Ahri could hear her over the buzz of the auditorium. “Kai’sa’s really excited you were coming.”

Ahri felt a blush cross her face, “I’m glad she invited me, I’ve never really had the chance to see her work before.”

“Oh, she’s awesome.” Akali said.

They went back and forth with small talk and banter, only stopping when the show began. Kai’sa was accompanied by others, but Ahri paid them no mind, she wasn’t here for them. The music was slow at first, before gaining speed, Kai’sa matching the rhythm perfectly, the spotlight on her as if she was born for it. Ahri felt like she was truly seeing Kai’sa for the first time. She was beautiful and elegant, and Ahri found her heart skipping at the sight.

When did she fall so hard?

\-----

Ahri debated on confessing for about an entire week eventually deciding it was best to get it over with. She stopped on her way home from work, grabbing a small bouquet of roses, and even went all the way to Kai’sa’s house before chickening out and returning to her own. She lay awake, staring at her ceiling for several hours, unable to sleep with the restlessness in her gut. Rolling herself out of bed, she slipped on something semi decent, grabbing her keys and the roses on the way out. When she arrived in Kai’sa’s driveway, Ahri remained in her car, tightly gripping the wheel. Why was this so hard to do? She’d confessed to girls before so why was it so hard to do with Kai’sa? Ahri sighed, dropping her head to the steering wheel before gathering her remaining courage and stepping out of the car.

Ahri almost slipped and fell in the driveway as she made her way to the front porch, furiously ringing Kai’sa’s door bell, watching her breath mist in the air. This was a shot in the dark and Ahri wasn’t sure if she could handle a rejection. There were times when Kai’sa had seemed interested in her the same way, but she also couldn’t tell because she seemed to be nice to everyone.

It didn’t take Kai’sa long to answer the door, but she looked a bit shocked upon opening it. “Ahri, it’s one in the morning. What are you doing here?”

Ahri bit her lip, holding the roses tighter behind her back, she could still walk away. _Don’t be a coward._ “There’s something I want to tell you. Can I come in?”

“Sure. Is something wrong?”

Ahri stepped in the door, turning so Kai’sa couldn’t see the flowers behind her back just yet, anxiety swirling in her gut.

“No no, nothing's wrong Kai’sa. I’m just going to be completely honest with you.” Ahri said, moving the roses from behind her back and handing them to Kai’sa who took them cautiously. Ahri faltered trying to find the right words “I just...I want to wake up next to you and hold your hand and go on cute dates and show you off to the world.”

Kai’sa didn’t respond, she stood completely frozen like a deer in the headlights.

“You’re wonderful,” Ahri continued. “You’re so cute when you laugh and smile and I like listening to you talk about your day. I love when you get excited about something you care about because you’re the most passionate person I’ve ever met. I like _you_ Kai’sa, a lot. Dare I say that I love you.”

“Ahri I-“ Kai’sa stopped herself, looking around nervously, the pause giving her time to think through her words, but also hoping Akali would wander downstairs and save her from this mess. “I-I’m not sure if I feel the same way.”

Kai’sa obviously didn’t think hard enough, she could almost hear Ahri’s heart shatter. Ahri had taken a gamble, overstepped her boundaries and it hadn’t paid off in the end.

“That’s fine.” Ahri said, trying to ignore the burning sensation behind her eyes. She pinched the bridge of her nose, stupid emotions. “I just wanted to make it clear how I felt.”

Ahri had made it more than clear how she had felt, and now she was standing here awkwardly dying from embarrassment while Kai’sa avoided her eyes, staring at the bouquet in her hands.

“I’ll see you around.” Ahri said, turning around and making her way back out to her car.

Kai’sa set the bouquet down and put her face in her hands, how could she be so stupid? She liked Ahri, a lot actually, but she wasn’t sure if she was ready for any kind of actual commitment. Relationships took time and energy and sometimes Kai’sa didn’t have enough of either for herself, much less other people. Having a casual friends with benefits arrangement meant she could have certain perks without dedicating herself and her emotions to an entire relationship. If she had just explained it to Ahri she wouldn’t have made her cry.

She heard Akali make her way down the stairs and prepared for the speech she was sure to get when her head poked around the corner, but it didn’t come.

“No offense Kai’sa but you’re fucking stupid.” Akali said, turning and going back up the stairs.

Ahri called Evelynn on her way home crying about the embarrassment of rejection she just put herself through. It was no surprise that Evelynn’s car was in her driveway when she got there.

“Do I need to go beat her up?” Evelynn asked, rubbing small circles on Ahri’s back as she cried into her pillow.

The only response she received was a muffled whine. 

“I told you you’d catch feelings if you kept getting close.”

Ahri hated when Evelynn was right, which happened to be all the time.

During the next month, Ahri tried her best to avoid Kai’sa calls and texts, partly to be petty, and partly because she didn’t want to end their arrangement even if it was for the best. She could probably still be friends with Kai’sa of course, the woman was understanding, but Ahri wasn’t sure if she could face her again and live with the awkwardness. It had been a while since she’d liked anyone as much as Kai’sa, and not being able to love her in the way she wanted made her heart ache.

Ahri set her keys down on the kitchen counter, an area of her house that had become a bit more empty without Kai’sa around. She ran up the stairs, her heels hurting from a long day of photoshoots at work, slipping her clothes off into an oversized tshirt and sweats. She made her way back down the stairs, proceeding to make herself ramen; noodles always made her feel better. Ahri flipped through various channels, while slurping her noodles, unable to find anything that piqued her interest. She sighed, moving to put her bowl in the kitchen. The day was freezing cold and wet, a perfect day for rewatching her favorite movies from the comfort of her bed rather than moping on the couch. Ahri had one foot on the bottom step when her doorbell rang. She checked her phone in case she missed a text from Evelynn saying she was dropping by but there was nothing. With a shrug, she headed to the door, shocked when she opened it to Kai’sa on the other side.

“Ahri, I made a mistake.” Kai’sa said between gasps with chattering teeth. 

She was soaked from head to toe and shivering, the freezing rain dripping off her clothes, hair plastered to her face. Kai’sa was extremely winded, bending over to have a small coughing fit. Ahri couldn’t believe she ran the whole way here.

“I made a huge mistake,” she repeated. “I like you Ahri, a lot. When you shut me out for a while, I kept turning around to tell you things and casually talk to you but you weren’t there. I got so used to you being in my life that when you weren’t around I felt lost. Please Ahri, I am so sorry that I broke your heart before, I was just so unsure of myself but I know now for certain that I love you and I want to be with you, if you’ll have me.”

Ahri stood there in her doorway watching the freezing rain continue to pour down onto Kai’sa. 

“Get in here before you catch cold.” Ahri said, grabbing Kai’sa’s hand and dragging her inside, closing the door. “But stay right here, I’ll get you a towel.”

Ahri walked away and ran up the stairs to her bathroom grabbing a towel. Her mind was a torrent of emotions, was Kai’sa insane? She probably had hypothermia, there was no way she didn’t after running the five miles to her house in the freezing rain. Ahri stopped to set out a pair of sweats and one of Kai’sa many stolen hoodies on her bed before running back down the stairs. Kai’sa had already peeled off her soaked jacket and shirt while waiting for her.

“I set out a change of clothes for you on my bed.” Ahri said, handing Kai’sa the towel.

Kai’sa muttered a thanks as she tried to rapidly dry herself off to the best of her ability, enough to stop dripping so that Ahri would allow her to leave the entrance and go upstairs. Once she heard the door to her room close, Ahri headed to the kitchen to make some tea, something that would warm Kai’sa inside out. Her head was still spinning at Kai’sa’s confession when she heard shuffling on the steps.

“So that’s where all my hoodies went.” Kai’sa said as she made her way down the stairs.

Ahri had set up a couple blankets and pillows from her couch around the fireplace in her living room, Kai’sa was no doubt still freezing and she hoped both the fire and the tea would warm her up.

“I don’t know what you’re talking about,” Ahri said, handing Kai’sa a cup of tea as she sat down. “By the way, I have one thing I want to ask you first. Did you jump my gate?”

Kai’sa looked away almost as if she was embarrassed. “It wasn’t that hard, you should get a better gate if I can scale it that easily.”

Ahri was absolutely bewildered, “Why did you run all the way here? Why not call an uber or something? Take Akali’s car?”

“I honestly wasn’t even thinking about it, I just started moving,” Kai’sa said, staring into the fire as she swirled her tea. “And Akali? She’s out of town for the weekend.”

Ahri leaned back into her pile of pillows as they sat in silence, the sound of sleet pounding the roof.

“When I told you I wasn’t sure if I felt the same way, I was just afraid of commitment. I’m sorry, I should have made that more clear.” Kai’sa said, tapping her fingers along her cup. “When I was little I used to move around a lot with my dad. It was hard to have friends because every year we would go somewhere new. After a while, I started distancing myself from people at the get go so that I wouldn’t get hurt when we moved again. Ever since then, I’ve kinda just kept people at arm's length so that if something came between us I wouldn’t get hurt.”

Kai’sa sighed as she continued. “Akali was my first friend when I moved here for a job offer. I met her at the gym and she would ask me to spot her every day and she’d always try to get to know me. She was trying to break into my shell and pull me out of it but I was being too stubborn. One day she just straight up yelled at me and told me that I didn’t have to close myself off from people, that I should try letting her in. So I did.

“It was the best decision I ever made; she’s my best friend and I don’t know what I would do without her.” Kai’sa held a fond smile on her face as she turned to Ahri. “When you offered a casual arrangement to me, the reason I accepted is because it was something I could walk away from whenever I wanted, no strings, no commitments just as you said. When you confessed to me, I was overcome with my fear of commitment, so naturally I deflected what you had said to me. Which in the end was stupid because the reason I hung around you a lot is because I liked you. A lot.”

Ahri remained quiet; Kai’sa had laid a lot about herself on the table for her to pick through, pieces that would have to be put together through trust. She didn’t have to do it now though, they had the future ahead of them.

Kai’sa stared deep into the fire, the light licking across her face. “So, what happens now?”

“Well, you could start by calling me your girlfriend and kissing me.” she replied, non too subtly. Kai’sa snorted.

Ahri leaned in, placing a soft kiss on Kai’sa’s lips. They’d done this many times before, but Ahri couldn’t help but think this one was just a little bit sweeter. It was a slow rediscovery of each other, and she was intent on taking her time to go over every inch of Kai’sa once more.

“As much as I want you right here and now, this floor is really uncomfortable.” Ahri said, tugging Kai’sa to her feet and dragging her up the stairs. Ahri almost tripped over herself in her excitement, but she knew if she fell, Kai’sa would be there to catch her. She slammed her door open, pushing Kai’sa inside, before closing and locking it behind her. She practically skipped across the room to Kai’sa pushing her backwards until her knees hit the bed toppling onto her and straddling Kai’sa’s hips. 

Ahri threw off her shirt and Kai’sa wasted no time gliding her hands up her body to give her breasts a soft squeeze. Ahri smiled but smacked them away; Kai’sa always tried to take control even when she was beneath her. 

“Hey.” Ahri breathed quietly, feeling her partner's hands run up her thighs.

“Hi.” Kai’sa replied softly.

Ahri gazed into her eyes, the violet twinkling with a fire that burned deep within, a slow kindling flame. She leaned forward, capturing Kai’sa’s lips in a searing kiss that held a lot more heat than the ones downstairs, Kai’sa once again trying to take control. Ahri of course wasn’t going to take any of that, when Kai’sa continued to lean forward, Ahri leaned back, breaking the kiss every time. Ahri placed her hand on Kai’sa’s chest, fingers splayed, giving a gentle push to knock her backwards.

Ahri followed, her tongue drawing lazily across Kai’sa’s bottom lip before sinking her teeth in, pulling as she drew away. She could feel Kai’sa’s fingers dig into her hips as she moved to place soft kisses down her jaw to the column of her throat. Kai’sa took a sharp breath as she felt Ahri’s teeth dig into her neck, followed by a lick to soothe the pain. Her cool fingers ran underneath Kai’sa’s hoodie, hands gliding over toned muscle as she slid the offending garment out of her way, only allowing the dancer to sit up enough to pull it over her head.

Ahri wasted no time kissing her way further down Kai’sa’s neck, taking one breast in her mouth, using her hand to play with the stiff peak of the other. Ahri could feel blunt fingernails dig into her back as she brushed against Kai’sa’s nipple with her teeth. Ahri let off, kissing her way further down Kai’sa, slipping her fingers under the waistband of her sweats and tugging gently, the dancer lifting her hips to make her life a little bit easier, Ahri shedding her own at the same time.

Ahri knelt on the floor in front of her, hooking Kai’sa’s legs over her shoulders, biting the inside of her thigh, following it up with a soft kiss. She looked up, watching as Kai’sa’s eyes closed intently with the first broad swipe of her tongue. She always knew how to make Kai’sa squirm, from kisses to licks she was no stranger to using her mouth but she knew it wouldn’t be enough. She placed two fingers at her entrance before dipping in, pleased with the low moan that fell from Kai’sa’s lips. She stroked at every spot she knew made Kai’sa see stars, being reaffirmed by the bucking of her hips.

Ahri’s jaw began to ache but she knew Kai’sa was close from the twitching of her thighs, to the breathy moans escaping her lips. A broad swipe of her tongue and curl of her fingers made Kai’sa jerk her hair extra hard, Ahri moaning against her. It was like a tip of the scale completely crashing down as Kai’sa’s shaking thighs closed around her head, but Ahri didn’t stop sucking on her clit until Kai’sa forced her head away.

Ahri stood up, flopping down on the bed next to Kai’sa to allow both of them to catch their breath. Kai’sa leaned over to give Ahri a small kiss before standing on her wobbling legs to pull Ahri’s box of various odds and ends from underneath her bed. She stared at it for a while looking deep in thought with her hand on her chin before picking out their go-to.

Kai’sa fumbled a little with the harness, Ahri thought about helping her but if struggling frustrated Kai’sa, then all the better for herself. Ahri eyed the purple silicone, the well established favorite they’d both been using for awhile; she always thought Kai’sa wore it well. Kai’sa tugged a strap on the harness and with a satisfied smile turned to Ahri who had stood from the bed, placing her hands on her shoulders and forcing her to sit once more. Ahri knelt before Kai’sa, nudging her legs apart as she bent forward, her tongue dragging from the base of the strap to the tip before taking it in her mouth.

Kai’sa watched Ahri intently, feeling a little bashful every time their eyes met to the point Kai’sa put her hand over her eyes, peeking through her fingers every once in a while. Ahri almost snorted at the sight, Kai’sa would eventually flip a switch in the back of her mind and handle Ahri roughly the way she liked, but seeing her be this shy for now was cute. Kai’sa placed her other hand on the back of Ahri’s head and pulled her down along the strap, Ahri gagging at the unexpected use of force, pulling herself back up.

“I’m sor-” Kai’sa tried to say.

“Don’t be,” Ahri said, cutting her off. “Do it again.”

Kai’sa didn’t move for a moment, prompting Ahri to grab her hand and place it on the top of her head between her ears, holding it there as she placed the silicone in her mouth once more. Kai’sa eventually got the hint, fisting Ahri’s hair in her hand and pulling her down, a pleased but choked moan coming from Ahri. She held her there, only guiding Ahri up when nails dug a bit too painfully into her thighs. Kai’sa decided she’d had enough, helping Ahri to her feet before shoving her onto the bed. Ahri ran her fingers through her hair pushing it out of the way so she could peak behind. Kai’sa had a scowl on her face as she reached forward, turning Ahri’s head to face the headboard. The hand left her cheek, running from the base of her neck to her spine, where Ahri was trying her hardest in her excitement to avoid smacking Kai’sa in the face with her tail.

Ahri could feel the silicone press against her, she was more than ready, the feeling of glee racing through her veins. Kai’sa entered her slow, Ahri letting out small sighs until she completely bottomed out, giving Ahri time to adjust before immediately starting a steady rhythm.

Ahri groaned, the headboard smacking the wall with each sharp snap of Kai’sa’s hips. She was in absolute bliss, almost losing her mind when she felt the dancers hand fist in her hair and shove her face down into the pillow. Kai’sa leaned over, sinking her teeth into the crook of Ahri’s neck, reaching her hand around to play with her breasts. Ahri tried her best to keep up, clumsily moving her hips to meet Kai’sa’s to no avail; she never was able to keep up with the dancer. Kai’sa leaned back up, gripping both sides of her hips to stop her and Ahri was more than happy to let her do the work. That was, until Kai’sa pulled out completely, Ahri whining at the loss.

“Turn over.” Kai’sa demanded, the stern tone sending a tingle through Ahri’s body.

She didn’t need to be told twice, flipping over and sharing a kiss before falling on her back, beckoning Kai’sa forward with a finger. The grin on the dancers face warmed Ahri in ways she hadn’t felt in a while.

Ahri pulled Kai’sa close to her, the dancer burying her face in Ahri’s neck, placing kisses under her jaw, wincing a little as sharp nails dug into her back. Ahri could feel the sheen of sweat on Kai’sa’s forehead against her cheek, gasping a little as she felt Kai’sa enter her once more, going back to a steady rhythm.

Ahri was almost at the edge, she just needed something more. Kai’sa must have sensed this, sitting up and reaching down, closing her hand around Ahri’s throat. They both knew each other's limits, and Ahri’s head was buzzing as the pressure began to build. She moved her arm from Kai’sa’s back to grasp her forearm, encouraging her to squeeze just a little harder. Her eyes rolled back as pleasure shot down her spine, back arching. Kai’sa said something to her but she didn’t hear, unable to focus on anything as her head was pounding. She felt Kai’sa reach down to circle her fingers around her clit and that was enough for Ahri, her hips bucking into Kai’sa thrusts as her orgasm overtook her. The grip on her throat loosened and Ahri felt the blood rushing back into her head, the sensation leaving her breathless and dizzy as Kai’sa bent down, sinking her teeth into her shoulder as her thrusts became slower and more shallow, allowing her to ride out her orgasm just a bit longer.

Kai’sa pulled out completely, undoing the harness and dropping it somewhere on the floor before collapsing beside Ahri. She pulled her close to her chest, whipping strands of sweat slick hair from forehead, she could feel Ahri’s tail curl around her waist.

“Are you gonna leave this time?” she asked.

Kai’sa leaned over to kiss Ahri gently on the top of her head. “Never again.”

**Author's Note:**

> I made so many mistakes in this omg but do you ever write something and then forget to actually build the relationship up because that's me right now asdfuhaskld but this was self indulgent. Hi, I'm Odyssey. I post wips and shitpost on twitter so feel free to check me out [here](https://twitter.com/THE_ODYSS3Y).


End file.
